


The Return

by Decemberbaby1299



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberbaby1299/pseuds/Decemberbaby1299
Summary: Is he back?





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this from like 4 years ago. I'm sorry it's so cringy, but it was one of my very first fanfics. I would like to think that I've come a long way since then. This is written in Miss Martain's POV. I hope you enjoy it! Sadly, I don't own any of the characters. Thanks for reading!

"Stay back Miss M. We'll handle this." Bart calls out to me.

The fire rages out of control. Tigress and I fall back to a safer location.

"Of all the places in Central City the giant space rock just had to hit STAR Labs." Tigress grumbles.

"At least we managed to get everyone out before the fire started." I comment.

"Yeah, and now we get to work crowd control. Yippie." The sarcasm in her voice is hard to miss. "What were they working on in there anyway?"

I glance down the road. 'The fire department should have been here by now.' I think to myself. Out loud I say "I think it was some kind of tech used for measuring gravitational anomalies."

Flash and Bart run up to us. "Any sign of the fire department yet?" Flash asks

"No. Still nothing." I respond.

He sighs. "We can't run the risk of this fire getting any more out of hand then it already is."

"What's the plan, Gramps?" Bart inquires.

"Fire can't burn without oxygen. We need to create a vacuum around the lab." The older speedster answers him "If the two of us run fast enough we should be able to suck all of the air out from around the meteor."

Without another word, they begin to run in a giant circle around the lab. I glance at Tigress. Her mask hides all emotion, but I can feel her pain. The last time they did this, at least the last time we witnessed it, we lost Wally. It's been six months, but time doesn't heal all wounds.   
I form a link between our minds and the speedsters. "Is it working?" I ask

"No. Whatever they were working on in there is giving off some kind of feedback. It's interfering with our speed." Flash explains

"Maybe if Wally were here-"

"But he's not, Bart. Keep running. We have to go faster." Flash snaps.

This time I see the tears forming in her eyes. I take her hand as we watch as the red and yellow blurs race around the lab.

"Did you see that!?!" Bart blurts out excitedly

"See what?" Tigress and I ask in unison.

"No. That's impossible." Flash exclaims.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on or-"

I interrupt her threat "Wally!?! It's Wally! I can feel his mind!"

Tigress grips my hand tighter. "Babe?"

The extra burst of speed brought on by the third speedster is enough to gain an advantage over the fire.

"A few more laps and we should be done here. I can't believe you're back." Flash says still reeling from the shock of seeing his dead nephew running beside him.

Tigress removes her mask. *Babe?* she says again in disbelief.

She holds my hand in an iron grip until the fire is out. Then in a gust of wind, her hand is ripped from mine. I turn around and see her in Wally's arms, kissing him hard, and repeatedly. Between kisses, he says "I'm home. I'm back, and I'm never leaving again." I break the psychic link. Nobody wants to know what's going through their minds right now. I leave them alone to catch up for a few minutes.

I think *Nightwing needs to hear about this.*

When I get off the phone nearly fifteen minutes later I turn to see Wally and Artemis, with their arms around each other, walking towards us. I run up, and give him a big hug, squeezing him so tight that he squeaks. "Welcome home," I whisper to him. "It's good to be back." He replies wholeheartedly.


End file.
